Bratz: Sailor Moon Style
by AslansHow24
Summary: Usagi, Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami and attending High school for the first time. They are BFFs, but when each gets separated into a clique, and the school itself is ruled by Student body president...  rest inside
1. Chapter 1

**Bratz: Sailor Moon Style**

**Summary:** _Usagi, Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami and attending High school for the first time. They are BFFs, but when each gets separated into a clique, and the school itself is ruled by Student body president, Mio Kuroki and her cronies Beruche and Kooan, will their friendship survive?_

**Chapter One **

Ring! Ring! Usagi opened her eyes as her alarm clock went off.

She sat up and rolled out of bed and onto the floor.

"Ow" She said holding her head.

"Usagi-chan, it's time for…" Usagi's cat Luna entered the room and gaped when she saw that the blonde was already awake. She jumped onto the bed. "Who are you and what have you done with Usagi?" She demanded. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Relax Luna" She said. "All of us have decided to do better this year and that includes not being late. Besides, it's the first day of school" Usagi hurried to her computer and pulled up her webcam, her four friends were already waiting. She grinned. This year was going to be great.

"Okay, **neesans**. Ready?" She asked.

"Let's do it" Aino Minako said, nodding her head.

"First day has arrived. Ready to be ready?" Rei asked them. Each girl began rummaging in her closet.

"Oh, man! The skirt I bought is at Motoki's house" Makoto said frowning. The other four girls whipped around to star at her through the webcam.

"Why?" Rei asked, frowning.

"Because he was with me when I bought it, and then we went to his house, duh" Makoto rolled her eyes at her friends.

"Has anyone seen my red shirt?" Minako asked, rummaging through her closet.

"You left it here by mistake" Usagi said, holding up the article of clothing. "Do you mind if I wear?"

"Oh, of course" Minako said, smiling. Usagi grinned.

"Okay" Usagi said. "Red thermal, pink tank, and... black warmers. Also, I am going to braid my hair. No odangos this year"

"Really?" Rei asked. Usagi nodded. "Fabulous"

"Hm, black halter top... mini-skirt, and black kicks" Minako said.

"Very chic" Rei said, turning to her own closet. "I'll blow you all away with my new little red dress and red pumps" Ami was not as fashionable as her friends and she sighed.

"Blouse, jeans and tennis shoes" She said. The other girls smiled at her. They knew that her style didn't quite match theirs, but it didn't matter to them. All that mattered was that she was their friend.

"Okay. 40 minutes, front entrance, we walk in together" Usagi instructed.

"Sayonara" They said, signing off. Usagi walked out of her bedroom and tried to get into the bathroom, but Shingo was in there.

"Basurūmu kara deru! Sore wa gakkō no saisho no hida!" Usagi shouted banging on the door. "You have ten seconds to get out Shingo or…" The door opened and Shingo stepped.

"Geez, no need to be so snappy" He said. "It's all yours, your highness" Usagi frowned and entered the bathroom, shutting the door.

Ami Mizuno's mother drove her to school.

"Bye, Mom" Amy said, moving to get out of the car.

"Now, remember, Ami, you have Mathletes, science club, room one, and violin" Mrs. Mizuno said.

"I'll remember" Ami said, giving her mother a quick kiss. She got out of the car and walked towards the sidewalk, nervously. She noticed Minako, Rei and Makoto standing in a circle and hurried to join them.

"Where's Usagi?" She asked. Just then they heard a crash and turned to see Usagi trying to put her bike in the bike rack, but knocking all the other bikes over.

"She's here" Rei said, smiling. Usagi finally gave up and ran over to them, where they huddled in a circle.

"Okay, it's a big school. It's the first day. We're just freshmen. What are we gonna do?" Rei asked them.

"Blend?" Ami asked.

"Own it!" Minako answered.

"Right" Rei said nodding.

"I'm gonna own cheerleading" Minako said confidently.

"I'm gonna try out for soccer" Makoto said, She grinned. "Motoki thinks I'll make it"

"You will!" the other girls reassured her.

"Usagi, you have to join chorus. You know you have the most insane voice ever!" Minako encouraged.

"Not a chance" Usagi said. "I get nervous when I am in front of people, you know that! I think I'll join creative writing, instead"

"I'm ownin' the science" Ami said quietly.

"You go girl" Minako said grinning.

"I'm gonna rule home ec" Rei said. "I'm gonna need sewing machines for projects. I'm gonna have the hottest clothes ever"

"Okay, girls. Now let's do it" Minako said, smiling.

Mio Kuroki ruled the school with an iron fist. Her father, Hiro Kuroki, was principle and she ruled him too. At the moment she was talking to two freshmen lackies, Beruche and Kooan and her crush and sophomore hottie, Mamoru.

"Now, being president of the school is a huge responsibility. And it is one that I take very seriously" She said, sitting at the check in table. Beruche, Kooan, please pay attention. I need you to become very familiar with the clique lunch table assignment chart" She laid the chart out. "Because, as you can see, there are 48 distinct cliques. Let me break this down for you. You have the goths, the skaters the disco dorks, the beat boy blingers, the gangstas, the wanna-be gangstas, the pretzel people who are into yoga, very different from the greenies who hate anything not made of plants. Then you have the nerds, the kids who like to dress like dinosaurs, and the football jocks" When she was done, a line of freshman had formed. She began checking them in, handing them a chart, with a circle around the table that they should sit at for lunch and the rest of their time at Jubann High"

Suddenly, everyone noticed the group of five freshman girls who were dressed very differently and looked as though they belonged in different cliques. They passed right by the table.

"Oh, no!" Beruche said, tossing her white hair over her shoulder. "They did not just walk past us without checking in" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Who is that?" Mamoru asked. He was very entranced with the blonde who had a very long braid. He had never seen anyone with so much hair.

"No one you even need to think about, Mamoru" Mio snapped.

"They look kind of cool" Kooan said. Her sister nudged her and shook her head.

"Yeah, in a totally trashy, beneath our contempt, maybe we could find a little spare time to crush them into the dirt sort of way" Kooan said quickly. Beruche nodded, trying to cover up her slip.

"Is it just me, or does this all look a little creepily well organized?" Minako asked looking around as they entered the school. Just then the bell rang.

"See you at lunch!" The friends parted ways.

Ami Mizuno walked into the science lab, and Umino Kitoshi smiled at her. He wasn't used to a very pretty girl with blue hair in an advanced chemistry class.

"Excuse me, miss" He asked. "Are you here for advanced chemistry?"

"Yes" Ami said. By the end of the class period, Ami had proven to the science nerds that she definitely belonged in their clique.

"You are seriously superior" Umino said, shoving his glasses up his nose. "We would be honored to have you as a member of our science team" Ami grinned, though she was groaning on the inside at the thought of being in another club. She wondered if she was taking on too much.

Meanwhile, Minako was watching the cheerleaders do their cheer, ready to try out. Her long blond hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"Let's go, Kijis! Let's go, Kijis!" The cheerleaders cheered. Kiji, the national bird, was the name of the football team. The head cheerleader, Sonoko stepped forward.

"Now, that's the level I expect from a Kiji cheerleader" She said. "Who's got it?" Minako stood up. "Blonde girl, show us what you got!" Minako showed her moves, using a lot of kicks and swirls from her time as a senshi. She sometimes missed those days, though she was glad they could have a break, but she was hoping that with cheerleading, she could continue it somewhat. Once she was done, Sonoko smiled.

"You're in" She said.

Makoto Kino tried out for soccer and was so amazing that the coach put her on the team on the spot. She wished her boyfriend was there, but he was attending university, having advanced his way up. She knew that Ami had the ability to do the same thing, but the blunette did not want to leave her friends just yet, and wanted the high school experience.

Rei-chan was working diligently on a red dress in the home ec room. It was the same shade of red she was wearing. The teacher, Mrs. Haruna walked over and examined her work.

"It's very red" She said, frowning. Rei, finished with the dress, handed it to the teacher.

"It's very you" She said, smiling. Mrs. Haruna smiled and left the room. When she returned, she was wearing the dress, and everyone cheered.

Usagi paused in the doorway of the choir room and sighed. She wished she was brave enough to join. She turned around and ran smack dab into someone's stomach, scattering her books all over the place.

"I'm sorry" She said, "I'm such a klutz sometimes" She looked up into the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. The boy in question, smiled at her and picked up her books and handed them to her.

"It's entirely my fault" He said. "I wasn't watching where I was going, however, perhaps we should bump into each other more often" Usagi blushed as she took her books.

"Thank you" She said quietly, before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

At lunch time, Mio, Mamoru, Beruche and Kooan were sitting at the head table, when they noticed the five girls walk into the lunchroom courtyard together. Mio frowned.

"Where do they think they're gonna sit?" Beruche asked. Mio scowled.

"Give me the seating charts" She commanded. Mamoru sighed and handed them to her and she walked over to the group.

"Hi, guys. I'm Kuroki Mio, student body president" She introduced herself. "I saw you looking kind of lost, so I thought I'd come over and help"

"Thanks, but I think we're good" Minako said. They tried to move past her, but she stopped them.

"It's no problem. I have the seating charts right here" She said. The girls eyed each other.

"Well, thanks, but I think we'd rather sit together" Rei said. They tried to move again, and once again, she stopped them.

"But there's really not a table for that" She said frantically.

"That's okay, I'm sure we'll find space somewhere" Minako said.

"But the lunch courtyard isn't organized that way" Mio snapped. Minako shrugged, finally sick of Mio's attitude.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll figure something out" She said snidely. The passed her and she frowned, stomping back to her table.

"What was that about?" Rei asked.

"Who knows, but I think we just stung the Queen bee" Usagi said. The girls laughed and began moving towards an empty table, where they sat down.

"What are we gonna do about them, you guys?" Kooan asked.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do. Nothing" Mio said. "Kooan, my system is flawless. Watch"

The five friends were starting to eat when the table of nerds called to Ami.

"Hey. Hey, Ami. Come here. Check out this radical theorem. You'll absolutely love it" Umino called. Ami looked at her friends and they nodded, encouraging her to go on. She picked up her tray and hurried over to the science table.

"Hey, Minako, come sit with us" The cheerleaders beckoned.

"Yo, Makoto. Girl, come check this out" head of the soccer team, Hina called. The home ec geeks also called out to Rei, so soon, Usagi was sitting by herself. She sighed and began to eat.

"You see? We have no problems at all" Mio said. Mamoru sighed and stood up, taking his tray.

"Where are you going?" Mio demanded.

"I am not going to let her sit by herself" He said. "I like her" Mio bristled, but he paid her no attention and he sat down next to Usagi.

"Hi, mind if I sit here?" He asked.

"Not at all" Usagi said, smiling. "Glad to see you again"

Over the next few weeks, between the cliques, schoolwork and new boyfriends, the friends began to drift apart.

"Ami, I'm stuck babysitting. Come over and hang. Papa made your favorite.

Sashimi with rice"

"I have Mathletes. Next week?" Ami replied.

"I'm booked solid. Yikes. Next week?" Minako asked. Usagi sighed.

"I have creative writing. How about tomorrow?" She asked.

"We have to make time for each other"

"Wanna come over and study?".

"Let's do it next week for sure"

"You said that the last time"

"Where are you?"

"I seriously miss you guys"

"What's happening here?"

"You're always busy!"

"Fine!"

And that was the end of their friendship and the start of two long years without each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bratz: Sailor Moon Style**

**Chapter two**

Two year later.

Usagi Tsukino got ready for school and grabbed a slice of toast and her bag on the way out the door. As always, her boyfriend was waiting outside with his motorcycle.

"Hey!" She said, kissing him. Mamoru smiled and kissed her back, then handed her a helmet. When they got to the school, it was time for the back to school assembly that they had every year. Usagi and Mamoru sat in the front, and noticed Mio glowering at them, which she had done ever since Mamoru had begun dating Usagi.

"All right, we can sit down now. Let's sit down" Principle Kuroki said. "Well, well, well, welcome back to another wonderful year at Jubann High School. And now, without further ado I'm going to introduce to you your very popular President of the Student Body, my daughter, Kuroki Mio" Mio took the microphone and smiled at the students.

"Good morning. I am so thrilled to be here as your student body president once again. I am here to talk about the talent show, which I will be heading up again. And the fact that besides the coveted Golden Hatchet, our wonderful arts committee is providing a spectacular grand prize this semester: A college scholarship to the school of your choice! Isn't that amazing? So don't forget to audition"

Later that day, Usagi was in the bathroom putting on lip gloss when Rei walked in. There was an awkward silence.

"Hey" Usagi said quietly.

"Hi" Rei replied back. She noticed the gloss. "Oh, good gloss. Peach party?"

"Yeah! I just got it!" Usagi said.

"You like it?" Rei asked. Usagi nodded.

"I love it" She replied. Rei washed her hands and then left the bathroom, leaving Usagi to lean against the sink. "I miss you" She whispered. She almost wished there was an enemy to fight, so they'd at least have to be together for that. She wondered how things had gone so wrong.

"So what're you gonna do for the talent show this year, Mio?" Beruche asked as they walked through the lunchroom courtyard.

"It doesn't matter. You know she's gonna win" Kooan said, smirking.

"Just because I'm going to win doesn't mean that I don't owe all of my fans a really cool show" Mio reminded them. She looked up and noticed Mamoru and Usagi coming down the steps together, both holding food. She scowled and picked up an orange. Making sure that no one saw her, she threw the orange, with perfect aim, towards Usagi's foot. Usagi stumbled and her tray tipped over, dropping food right on top of Rei, who was passing by underneath.

"Usagi!" Rei screeched. "You are the biggest klutz ever! You always ruin everything..." She slipped and fell halfway into a rolling garbage can, which rolled backwards. "Usagi!" She screeched. The trashcan hit a post and her tray went flying, landing right on Minako and her cheerleading outfit.

"Oh, my gosh. I am so sorry" Rei said, climbing out of the can.

"Oh! No! You didn't! Rei, you totally did that on purpose!" Minako said, taking a step forward, accidently kicking a lone skateboard into the pathway of Makoto who tripped and landed smack dab into her tray of food. Makoto stood up angrily.

"Minako! You stupid... cheerleader!" She cried.

"You did not just say that!" Minako snapped.

"You know what? You're not as bad as people say you are. You're worse!" Makoto said, picking up a tray and hurling it right at Minako.

"Food fight!" A freshman shouted. A food fight broke out until Principal Kuroki came out to the courtyard and the four girls who had been primarily fighting with each other were placed in detention. Ami slipped into the detention hall, undetected.

"You started it, clumsy!" Rei snapped.

"I tripped" Usagi snapped back. "Excuse me, Princess Perfect"

"That is so like you!" Minako said. "You've always been the queen of denial!"

"You know what?" Rei snapped. "Neither one of you ever thinks anything through. It's always me having to pick up the pieces"

"That's interesting" Minako snarled. "We haven't talked in two years. Ever since you dumped us to be a home ec geek!"

"Me?" Rei asked with a harsh laugh. "You haven't spoken to any of us

since you went all cheerleader. I'm not a snob, I'm just better than you are, yeah!" She mocked.

"I didn't stop talking to you, you stopped talking to me" Minako declared.

"What're you talking about, Minako?" Makoto snapped. "At least we don't buy our friends with our daddy's bank account"

"Only because you don't have a dad or a bank account!" Minako shouted.

"Stop it!" Ami suddenly shouted, coming into view. "All of you, just stop it" She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "I can't believe you said that to Makoto"

"That's okay" Makoto said softly.

"No. It's not" Usagi said softly. She turned to look at Minako. "Makoto has always been there for you, don't forget that Minako"

"Mako-chan" Minako said, going over to the jock. "I'm sorry. Can't believe I said that"

"What happened to us?" Ami asked. "We were a team. We always had each other's backs. Sailor Senshi forever, remember?" The other girls began nodding.

"Seriously. Like when you canceled your ski trip to help Usagi study for finals" Rei said.

"That's what friends do" Ami said quietly. "What about you, Usagi? Remember, you completely crushed those girls that used to slam Rei for being a priestess"

"Well, she would've done the same for me. Big deal" Usagi shrugged.

"It is a big deal" Ami insisted. "Friendship is a big deal. When I became Darkury, you tried to get me back instead of destroying me. That's what true friends do!"

"Why aren't we friends anymore?" Makoto asked.

"I can't even remember" Usagi shook her head.

"It's the cliques. We're all in them" Ami said quietly. "That's just how high school works. Minako, you're a cheerleader, Makoto's a jock, Rei spends her time with the home ec geeks and I try to balance all my science and math clubs and Usagi has a gorgeous boyfriend" Usagi blushed.

"So... what do we do?" Minako asked.

"We have to take control of our lives, of our friendships. It's our own fault. We can be friends with each other and do our own thing, right?" Ami asked.

"Okay. How?" Usagi asked.

"We be ourselves, just like we used to be" Ami replied.

"I miss my neesans" Minako said. They gathered in a group hug, then sprang apart, remembering that they were covered in food.

"BFFs?" Ami asked.

"BFFs!" The rest of them shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bratz: Sailor Moon Style**

**Chapter Three**

Usagi Tsukino danced around her room singing, blissfully happy.

"Why so happy?" She asked, smiling, jumping on the bed. "Is it Darien?" Usagi smiled.

"Well, not exactly" She said. It's Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto. We're a team again!" She paused. "I mean, everyone at school is only friends with the people in their group, but we've decided to be friends with everyone" Luna smiled. She had been heartbroken when the girls split, and hadn't seen her own boyfriend, Artemis in two years, because of it.

"Well, you girls are doing the right thing. You walk into school, you socialize with each other, with everyone. You walk in with your heads held high. Be the princesses that you were born to be" Luna said, licking Usagi's face.

"Thanks Luna" Usagi said, picking up the cat and hugging her.

"Squishing, not breathing" Luna gasped. Usagi laughed sheepishly and put the cat down.

The next day was Saturday, and the girls spent the day getting reacquainted with each other. They met in the secret room at the karaoke parlor, a place that only Makoto had frequented in the past two years. Motoki looked up smiling as he saw the girls together. They flashed their passes and Makoto gave him a kiss.

"Gosh, guys. I missed you so much" Usagi said, once they had all taken their seats.

"Two years? That's, like, forever" Rei said.

"So what's the latest and greatest?" Minako asked.

"Same old, same old!" Rei replied. "Working at the shrine, avoiding my father"

"No boyfriend either, I see" Makoto grinned. Rei frowned.

"I wish" She said. "And you, Usagi? How's the hunkmester" Usagi blushed deeply.

"He's good" She said. "We started writing some music, and yes, it's sounding kind of good, but no you can't hear it?"

"Stage fright?" Rei asked. Usagi nodded.

"Mamoru is fantastic though" She said. "If I wasn't so afraid, we'd perform it"

"Promise we'll never let anything break us up ever again" Minako said. "Pinky Swear" So they did, they pinky swore.

The next day, the four girls arrived at school nervouslt.

"I think we're making this too complicated. I mean, if we wanna be friends, we should just be friends" Minako said.

"I totally agree. I mean, we walk to school" Usagi said. "And we lead by example. Come on" They walked through the courtyard and sat down at a bench together. The jocks noticed Makoto and waved at her.

"Hey Mako-chan, come on over!" Makoto shook her head and stayed where she was, which did not make the jocks very happy.

"Oh, hey, Ami. Come here. Check this out"

"I'm sorry" Ami said, indicating that she wasn't moving from her spot.

"Hey, Minako! Come sit with us!" The cheerleaders beckoned. Minako shook her head. They soon had the entire courtyard staring at them.

"Are people staring?" Minako asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh, yeah" Usagi said, grinning. At lunchtime, they all sat down at an empty table and once again, everyone stared. Mamoru sat down at the table as well.

"Super awkward" Rei said looking around.

"Okay, this is weird" Makoto said, also looking around. Usagi smiled.

"I think it's time for plan B" She said. "Operation Mingle" So that is what they did. Minako began to make-over Ami's clique, starting with a shy girl who wore braces.

"Beautiful!" She said, applying a wonderful shade of pink lipgloss to the girl's lips. Then she thought a moment. "Wait" She took a beautiful necklace from her bag and placed it around the girl's neck. "Perfection!"

Rei Hino began teaching the jocks how to wear and walk in high fashion heels.

"No, straighten your legs" Rei was instructing the head jock, who was trying to walk in a pair of stillettos, but she kept stumbling.

"See, like, don't you have any fancy pair of sneakers in your Rei collection?" She asked. "I mean, anything under 6 inches. I just want to stay vertical!"

"Honey, when I'm through with you, you will be playing your next soccer game in stilettos" Rei said, winking.

"You serious?" The jock asked.

"Trust me" Rei said. One afternoon, Ami breezed into her math class and spotted Umino.

"Hey, Umino" She said, smiling.

"Salutations, Ami" He greeted back. A football player by the name of Tomoko leaned over.

"Hey, nerd. Why is she talking to you?" He asked, confused why a hottie in a miniskirt and tube top would talk to a nerdy kid like Umino, who wore odd glasses.

"Ami? She's my lab partner" Umino replied. Tomoko shrugged.

"Hey, hottie" He called. Ami looked over at him, eyes narrowed.

"I bet you and I could do a lab experiment without the Bunsen burner. You feel me?" He asked.

"Ugh" Ami shook her head and went back to looking at her notes. Umino stood up.

"I think it behooves you to extend an apology to the lady" He demanded.

"I don't know what you just said, but I think you better mind your own business" Tomoko scoffed, shoving Umino. "Oh, you're gonna cry?" That was the last straw. Umino had Tomoko on his back in ten seconds flat. Ami looked on in surprise.

"Now, would you like to apologize to the lady?" Umino asked gruffly.

"Sorry, Ami" Tomoko said quickly. He looked up at Umino. "Dude, you ever think about playing football?" Umino shrugged and they went back to thier desks. Later that day, Ami met with the football team after school, hoping to help increase thier scores in math.

"Okay, so, X + Y + Z divided by 3 is?" She asked, writing it on the board. All she got was blank looks from all of them. She sighed.

"Okay. Let's try this" She flipped the board around to show the math equasian in the format of football. "I think this might make more sense"

"Oh, yeah" some of the players said.

"What's a touchdown?" She asked, pointing at the board.

"Six!" Mamoru said.

"Plus an extra point?" She asked.

"One!" Tomoko replied.

"Plus a safety?" She enquired.

"Two" another jock spewed out.

"Divided by a field goal?"

"Three?" Mamoru questioned. Ami smiled.

"It's good!" She said, raising her hands into the air. They all clapped.

Makoto was practicing soccer when her boyfriend Motoki surprised her from behind.

"Killer rip" He said. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks" She said.

"But I think with a little adjustment, it'd be a whole lot better. Power comes from your core. Like this" He helped position her body just right, but she didn't mind being that close to Motoki. Neither one saw Mio watching from a distance. She knew that the boy didn't go to the high school, but she didn't know who he was.

"Try one" He said, standing as goalie. Makoto frowned.

"You may want to move, just in case" She said, knowing that her kick was strong.

"I'm good" He said.

"Okay" She said slowly. She kicked the ball right into his gut and he collapsed.

"Oh, no!" She cried. "Motoki, are you okay?" She ran over to him and gave him a kiss.

"No worries" He said. They collapsed on the grass and looked up at the sky.

"Motoki-kun, do you think we can do it?" Makoto asked. Motoki raised himself on one arm to look at her.

"Of course you can" He said. "I've know you guys for five years, and no matter what's happened, you have always come through it together. Even whenever one of you was brainwashed by the enemy, the others did what they could to bring that person back. You guys are true friends, and no matter how hard Mio tries, she can't break that"

"Thanks Motoki" Makoto said, kissing him. "I love it when you know the right things to say" Motoki laughed. Mio stalked off the field in a huff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bratz: Sailor Moon Style**

**Chapter Four**

Kuroki Mio decided that something needed to be done and fast. She was slowly losing control over the school and she wanted to graduate with a bang and of course appoint someone else to run the school in her stead who would keep it functioning the way she wanted.

"I'm going to throw a party" She told Beruche and Kooan. "This party will be the biggest one yet. I'll even have MTV here to televise it. That will bring order back" The three girls walked through the courtyard of the school.

"Isn't that Usagi's younger brother?" Beruche asked suddenly. Tsukino Shingo was no a freshman at the highschool. Mio smiled and waved him over. The boy jogged over to her, a little sweaty from being on the track team.

"So, your sister Usagi" She said calmly. Shingo eyed her, wondering what the senior had up her sleeve. "She is so sweet. I mean, what's it like having such a perfect sister?" Shingo roled his eyes.

"Have you actually met her?" She asked. "She's definately not perfect"

"I mean, she's just so good at everything, right?" Mio asked, with a sly smile. Shingo shook his head a pulled out his phone.

"Look at this" He said. He showed her the video he had taken a few days previous. Mio smiled.

"I'd love it if you could send it to me" She said sweetly. Shingo nodded and jogged off, wondering what that whole interlude was about.

The next day Mio announced her party.

"Mio's MTV...my party is better than yours. It's gonna be totally incredibly awesome"

"What do you think she's up to?" Rei asked.

"Does it matter?" Minako said. "Hello? It's a party"

"This can't be good" Ami muttered.

"Come on" Usagi said. So the five girls went to the shopping district to go shopping.

"Oh, my God, how cute is this?" Usagi asked, holding an awesome leapard print top.

"Darling. Love it" Ami said dryly. The others looked at her.

"Apparently so" Minako frowned. Come on, girl. Give it up. Tell us what's wrong" The other four girls crowded around Ami.

"I'm not going to Meredith's party. Okay? I can't afford to buy anything new. You guys need to go without me. I mean it" She said, looking down at the floor.

"Oh, my gosh, Ames. Stop it right now, okay?" Rei scolded. "The only way you could embarrass us is if you don't walk into Mio's ridiculously extreme extravaganza"

"Yeah, and we've been pulled apart for too long. It's not happening again, not for anything, and especially not for Mio" Makoto said, hands on her hips.

"But, Mako-chan, I have nothing to wear" Ami said, looking down.

"You do now" Rei said. "I have two guilt certificates. One from my dad and one from my grandfather. And now one for you" She handed a certificate to Ami. "Now come on, girl, we've got

some serious shopping to do!" For the rest of the days the girls tried on new outfits, trying to decide what they wanted to wear to the party.

A week later, Mio handed out balloons to all the students in the lunch courtyard.

"Pop your balloons to see if you're invited to my MTV party!" She said through a megaphone. "Now, seating will be organized according to groups, so if you don't belong to a group, you really can't come to my party. So until then, I'll be watching you. Go ahead, pop 'em!" Usagi and her friends each held thier breath as they popped thier balloons and each one said UNINVITED.

"I knew it. It was too good to be true" Rei said, sighing.

"I just don't understand why Mio is so evil" Minako said. "I think she's worse than Beryl sometimes. what are we gonna do about her party?"

"Nothing, okay? We don't go. If we can't go to the festival of Mio on our own terms, then trust me, it's not worth it" Usagi said firmly.

"Usa, it's gonna be an amazing party!" Minako exclaimed.

"Yeah. And, if we don't go, we can be branded as total losers and outcasts" Rei pointed out. Ami gave her a look. "But I'm willing to take the risk. I'm with Usagi. Skip the ego trip" She said quickly.

"Yeah, I second that emotion" Makoto said solenmy.

"But, guys..." Minako whined.

"Minako, no" Ami said firmly.

"Okay, I hear you. It's just... there's this tragic new outfit out there that's just calling my name. But... hey, you know? I'm hanging up and changing my number" She sighed dramatically.

"You always were a drama queen" Usagi said, shaking her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bratz: Sailor Moon Style**

**Chapter Five**

One afternoon after school, Usagi Tsukino slipped into the music studio and began to sing the new song she had written.

"Knockin' down hesitation  
>sora ni tokihanate Revolution<br>POJITIBU ni ikeba That's all right!  
>tsukameru yo ikikata<br>kanzen muketsu Fine Days" She didn't notice Mamoru enter the studio and stand against the wall listening.

"Wow. Your singing's amazing" He said, once she was done.

"Really?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah, like beyond amazing" Mamoru said. "You have a serious gift. You did sign up for the talent show, didn't you? Because you're definitely winning" He kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, thanks, but no thanks" Usagi said quickly. "I can't sing in front of people. I literally get ill. It's not pretty"

"You know what?" Mamoru asked. "You just need to have some more confidence in yourself, that's all" Usagi smiled. "You can do it if you really want to. Seriously, it'd be a crime to keep that voice inside yourself" Usagi smiled.

"Maybe" She said slowly. "I'll think about it"

Makoto Kino had been blackmailed by Mio to do the catering for her party and it was very stressful on her, trying to get everything ready. She skipped school the day of the party so that she'd have time to prepare, but Rei was worried about why Mako wasn't in school. She went to the brunette's apartment and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. The door was unlocked, so she entered the apartment to find the kitchen a mess and Makoto passed out on the couch. She woke the brunette up, and realized that she was sick.

"Makoto, You're burning up!" She said. makoto shook her head.

"Oh, I have to cook the food. I have to cook the food"

"What's it for?" Rei asked.

"I'm catering tonight" Makoto said. "I need the money"

"Mako-chan, you can't work" Rei said calmly. "You need to sleep" She steered Mako to her bedroom and made the brunette lie down.

"A couple hours. You promise you'll wake me up?" Makoto asked.

"I promise" Rei said. After Makoto was tucked in bed, she called the others and asked them to get to Makoto's apartment right away. Once they were gathered in the kitchen, Rei told them what was going on.

"So we need to make 150 of each dish" She finished.

"Cook? You want me to cook? Girl, I burn water" Usagi said, holding up a pan.

"Yeah, are you kidding? 'Cause there's definitely no way I can do this" Minako complained.

"Come on, Mina. We can do it" Rei said. "Just think of it as...high fashion for food" The girls sighed, but they realized Rei was right. They spent the next few hours cooking and having a blast in the kitchen. at 5:00 Makota stumbled into the kitchen talking on her cell phone. She stopped when she saw that everything was done. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"You guys are the best friends a girl could have" She said. She talked into the phone. "Oh No!"

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked.

"The servers I hired can't make it" She said. "I really need the money from this party. Where am I gonna get servers in two hours?"

"We're free" Minako said cheerfully.

"No!" Makoto said, almost forcefully. She sighed. "This is Mio's party" All the girls gasped.

"Makoto, why?" Rei asked.

"Mio has her ways" was all Makoto would say. "I can't cancel it"

"We're in" Usagi said.

"You sure you want to do it?" makoto asked.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Minako asked.

Pretty soon, they found out. When they arrived, Mio immediately put them in clown costumes. They were not happy.

"Why the sad faces?" She mocked. "Clowns are supposed to be happy. Be happy" They all forced smiles on thier faces.

"Perfect" She said, walking away. Makoto, was also dressed like a clown, for she was going help serve.

"All right. Everyone's out there waiting for food, and gosh darn it, we're gonna serve it. I just need five little minutes and F.E.R" Rei said.

"Girl, I may be wearing circus clothes and a clown nose, but I draw a line at wearing animals" Makoto warned.

"Uh, no. Not fur. F-E-R: My fashion emergency raft. I never leave home without it" Rei explained.

"Well, I got M-M-K: Minako's make-up kit" Minako said. So the girls set about restyling their outfits and redoing thier make-up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bratz: Sailor Moon Style**

**Chapter Six**

Out at the party, Mio arrived riding a pure white horse. "Hi, everyone. Hi, MTV. It's Mio. Isn't this amazing?" She smiled and waved at the crowd. "Hi! Oh, I'm so glad you could make it to my MTV party. Hi, everyone. I know. So cool, right? Best party ever already, and we're just starting" She was too busy talking to notice Usagi and her friends walk out in thier super cute outfits.

"Fellas, you guys, look" Mamoru said, pointing at the girls.

"Oh, yeah!" Umino said winking at Ami.

"I'm so excited to be here" Mio was saying.

"Candy, sashimi, and rice buns!" Rei announced. Mio noticed everyone stampeding over to the five girls, who no longer looked like clowns. She scowled and swung off the horse, pushing her way through the crowd.

"Get out of my way" She snapped. She walked up to the girls. "Well, don't you look adorable. But you're not here to look adorable. You're here to work" She turned to Makoto. "It's Makono, isn't it?"

"Makoto" Mako-chan replied coldly.

"Oopsies" Mio said giggling. "Anyway, we're all dying of thirst, so you wanna get us a soda? I'll take mine with a slice of lime" She turned to go, then turned back. "Oh, you know, make that a lemon with a cherry. But take off the stem and put in two umbrellas. One green and, um...one yellow, 'kay?"

"Oh, no! Listen, Missy, you..." Rei was staring to get angry.

"Rei" Makoto said in a warning voice. Mio leaned in closer to Makoto.

"Listen...make sure your friends keep a cork in it because I wouldn't want to have to fire you. Again" She hissed. Then she whirled around and sauntered off.

"Okay, what was that about?" Usagi asked, hands on her hips.

"Nothing" Makoto said. "I don't want to talk about it. Come on, let's work"

"May I have your attention, please?" Mio called from the stage. "For our first super fun event of my super evening, It's time for the entertainment: Me! Please hold your applause until the end" She said.

"We love you!" Beruche and Kooan shouted. Mio smiled and took the microphone and began to sing.

"Step by step one by one  
>Fumishimeru michi<br>Taikutsu na hibi tsumikasanete  
>Mekurumeku sekai<p>

KAKKO bakari ki ni shite  
>Tanin no furi wari to tsuyoki ne<br>Hito ni ienai you na  
>Kankei na no?<br>Watashitachi futari

Me no mae no takaramono wo  
>Te ni shita tsumori ka mo<br>Shirenai keredo  
>Maboroshi no you ni kieru<br>Tsugou no ii onna ni sayonara ne

*Yarikirenai  
>Asamoya no gozen goji<br>Onaji story kurikaeshite  
>Dareka to tada<br>Yorisotte itai dake  
>Motto jiyuu ni kanjitai<br>Change of pace

Setsuna no love is over  
>Ichidokkiri no yakusoku deshou<br>KARAmawari shite  
>Step by step one by one<br>Fumishimeru michi  
>Taikutsu na yoru tsumikasanete<br>Mekurumeku jidai

Katte na rikutsu wo tsukete  
>Nigete bakari<br>NORUMA ni oware  
>Bukiyou ni furumatte sa<br>BAKA mitai ne watashitachi futari

Me ni utsuru mono dake mite  
>Genjitsu wo shitta ki ni<br>Natte iru keredo  
>Hitogomi ni nareta machi ja<br>Sou de mo shinakya  
>Ikite yukenai yo<p>

Karadajuu ni shimikomu you na  
>emotion<br>Amai wana ni wa ki wo tsukenakya  
>Jinsei mada hajimatte ma mo nai shi<br>Honki no miseba wo  
>Dashioshimi shiteru itsu datte<p>

Eien no love affair  
>Unmei datte kizuita keredo<br>Toomawari shite  
>Step by step one by one<br>Fumishimeru michi  
>BARA iro no hibi tsumikasanete<br>love you love me please"

When she was done, everyone clapped.

"Thank you so much. And now, for a real treat, I'd like to invite my dear, dear friend to go next" Mio said sweetly.

"Oh, my God. I can't believe she's gonna let me go first" Beruche said excitedly. But what Mio said next, shocked everyone.

"Usagi, darling. A little birdie told me that you just love to sing. Come on up here. Come on" Two of Mio's lackie's came up to Usagi.

"Come on" One of them said.

"No. No, please don't" Usagi begged.

"Don't do this to her" Rei pleaded.

"She has stage fright!" Minkao said. The lackey's didn't seem to care and pulled her up on to the stage, where Mio handed her a microphone. Usagi knew she couldn't back out, Mio was hoping she'd mess-up.

"This is gonna be fantastic" Mio said, smirking.

"Raise the roof, Usagi!" Umino shouted.

"We love you, Usagi!" Mamoru shouted.

"Come on, Usagi. It's my birthday. Show us what you can do" Mio said. Usagi sighed and signaled to Mamoru. He walked over to her and she handed him the track she had made. He took it over to the D.J. and the music began to place. Usagi breathed heavily and smirked at Mio.

"Knockin' down hesitation  
>sora ni tokihanate Revolution<br>POJITIBU ni ikeba That's all right!  
>tsukameru yo ikikata<br>kanzen muketsu Fine Days

hitori de nayande inaide sa  
>arukidasou hikari mezashite<br>tonari no dareka ni hanashikake  
>shiroi ha mise waraikake na yo<p>

Just you fall in love with somebody  
>kikkake sagashite Rush to the mark<br>You're in trouble, take a simple way  
>honto no jibun wo hyougen dekitara<br>More greater, better feeling

Knockin' down hesitation  
>sora ni tokihanate Revolution<br>AKUTIBU ga ii ne That's all right!  
>sugu soko ni kite iru<br>kanzen muketsu Fine Days  
>Oh Yeah!"<p>

When she was done, Mio glared at her as she handed the microphone back. The crowd erupted into applause and Mio was losing control, which was something she hated.

"Stop it!" She screeched. Everyone fell silent and Mio smiled. "And now, for my second change of the evening. Ladies and gentlemen, my Aquamarine Meringue" Her dress transformed before thier very eyes and everyone clapped politely.

"Well, is everyone having a good time?" She asked. They cheered. "Is this, like, the party ever?" More cheers. "Do you guys, like, totally love me?" It was dead silent. Mio smiled awkwardly. "Let's... Let's start dancing" Usagi was cleaning up when she turned and ran into Mamoru, spilling some soda on his shirt.

"I'm sorry" She said, smiling a bit. She grabbed a paper towel and tried to blot it, but he grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry about it" He said. "It'll wash out" He smiled. "You were great up there" Usagi went red.

"Oh, don't remind me. I was so nervous" She said.

"But you did it" Mamoru said. "I am so proud of you" He leaned down to kiss her, when Mio suddenly pulled her away.

"Excuse me! Usagi! Get back to work. That is not what I'm paying you for. No fraternizing with my guests" She snapped.

"Buzz off" Mamoru said. "She's my girlfriend" Mio was about to respond when she noticed Minako chatting with her newest male lackey after Mamoru, Hiro.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me" She muttered. "Shoo! Go! Go!" She shooed Usagi and Mamoru. She hopped on her horse and trotted over to the two, causing the horse to ram into Minako's back, sending everything in her hands flying and she would have fallen if Hiro hadn't caught her. He looked up at Mio with a scowl on his face. She was a witch, and she'd never keep friends if she acted like that.

"Well, if it isn't Minako. You're fired. Now clean up this disgusting mess before my guests see it" Minako bent down and began cleaning up. Hiro helped her.

"Hiro, what are you doing?" Mio shrieked. "Get up. Hiro!" But he ignored her, so she sweetened up her voice. Hiro? Hiro? Get me a drink?" She batted her eyes when he looked up at her.

"Get your own drink" He snapped. He took Minako by the arm and led her away.

"What? Hiro!" Apparently, the horse had had enough as well, because he bucked her off and she landed in the cake. She stood up as everyone stared at her. "Oh, what are you looking at? Stop it! Stop it! Everybody go back to your assigned tables immediately!" She waved her hands causing Beruche and Kooan who were behind her to fall into the pool. The horse obviously though that was a good plan, because he reared up and kicked her into the pool.

"Meredith, are you okay?" Minako asked.

"Do you need a hand?" Usagi asked.

"I can knit you a towel" Rei said.

"I know CPR" Ami commented.

"Look at me!" Mio shrieked. "You guys have ruined everything! There was gonna be a cake and dancing and an amazing goodie bag. But now the party's over! You've ruined it for everyone!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Bratz: Sailor Moon Style**

**Chapter Seven**

The next day at school, the girls noticed that everything was back to normal.

"Well, she's brought back cliques" Usagi said with a sigh.

"Ok, so, what do we do now?" Rei asked.

"Minako?" Minako turned and smiled.

"Hey, Sonoko" She said.

"So, we've been talking, and you're a really great cheerleader, and we really want you to be a part of the team, but if you don't want to hang out with us, then maybe you don't have the right kind of school spirit for the job" Sonoko said. Minako gasped.

"So you're saying if I'm not a part of your clique, I'm off the squad?" She asked. Sonoko shrugged.

"Think about it" She said. Minako sighed as the cheerleaders walked away.

"Hey" Umino touched Ami's arm and she turned to look at him. "You either need to spend more time with us, or we need to cut you from the roster" Ami sighed.

"Umino... don't be that guy" She said quietly.

"I'm afraid that's not up to me. We had a real chemistry, Ami" Ami watched him walk away and sighed. At Lunch, Mamoru, Hiro, Minako, Ami, Usagi and Rei were seated at a table, with Mio glowering at them of course.

"I'm not doing it" Usagi said firmly.

"Come on, Usa, get over it. The only way to get everyone back together is to win the talent show. Mio wins every year. You're the only one that can break her streak" Rei said urgently.

"Maybe so, but I'm still not doing it" Usagi said. "Next subject, please"

"A chicken!" Minako said. "Come on, you were great at the party"

"That was a fluke" Usagi said. "And there weren't as many people"

"Come on! We'll all help you" Minako said. "We're gonna need costumes. And we're gonna need backup singers, too"

"And dancers" Ami said.

"Why stop there?" Rei asked. "We should get everyone who Meredith shot down to perform with us"

"Perfect! Then you don't need me" Usagi said.

"Ugh. Okay, how about this? The winner gets a scholarship. Know anyone who might need that?" Rei asked. Usagi sighed. As a straight A student, Ami already had several scholarships to college, but Makoto, living on her own, didn't.

"Mako-chan" She said softly. "Okay, fine. But only for Mako" Then she sighed. "But I still can't do it"

"Why?" Everyone at the table asked.

"Because we don't have a name" She said.

"Yes we do" Makoto said, sitting down at the table. She showed them a poster she had made on the computer. **Moon-Light Real girls**

"It's perfect" Minako said.

"Yes, and I have the perfect idea for costumes" Rei said, jumping up from the table, "I have to go"

"Moon-Light Reak girls?" Mio asked. "What kind of name is that? Any way, No way. Nuh-uh. I don't think so. They ruined my party. I am not going to put them in my talent show" She said, grabbing her cellphone. She called Usagi and asked her to meet in the office. There she showed Usagi all of the stuff she had on her friends.

"So, you see, it's really in your best interests to drop out of the talent show. Or I'll be forced to go public with all these embarrassing flaws that I have right here on your friends, Minako, Rei, Ami and particularly Makoto. I'm pretty sure Makoto wouldn't want the entire student body to know that when she worked for us, things just disappeared. Poor girl. How terribly pitiful"

"You are so devious" Usagi spat.

"Thank you" Mio smiled. "I mean, I hate to do it, but you can certainly see my predicament, and yours. Can't you?" Usagi frowned.

"How pathetic. I can't believe you. You spend half your time documenting dirt on everyone else? You really need to get a life" She snapped.

"Oh, I have one. And it is fabulous" Mio said.

"Save it" Usagi said harshly. "I hope you rot. You don't have any real friends, and you are lonely and miserable, so you make everyone else feel the same way, well guess what, You just messed with the wrong girl." She stalked out of the room, leaving Mio shocked and confused. Usagi walked into the theatre where her friends were practicing.

"5, 6, 7, 8.

1, 2, 3, 4,

5, 6, 7, 8.

1, 2, 3, 4,

5, 6, 7, 8.

Hit 1, 2, 3, 4.

5, 6, 7,8.

1, 2, 3, 4,

5, 6, 7, 8" Minako noticed Usagi and smiled. "Usa, come here. You have to see this. We are so tight. Check. Watch, show her, ready?"

"Wait. Wait. Guys, wait! I need to tell you something" Usagi said. She explained to them about Mio trying to blackmail her and told them she thought that it would be better if they canceled.

"Ugh. I can't believe Mio would stoop so low. Wait, did I just say that?" Rei asked, sitting down on the stage.

"It's nice of you to try to protect us, but Usa, we want to do the talent show with you" Minako said.

"But, guys, remember Mio?" Usagi reminded them.

"Whatever. If we let Mio scare us into quitting the show, then it's all over" Ami said quietly. "She's gonna make our lives miserable for the rest of the year"

"Yeah, and it doesn't matter if we win. We gotta stand up for ourselves. Show some attitude" Makoto said firmly.

"So let me get this straight. You guys want to stand up on stage, in front of the whole school and risk everyone laughing at us and thinking we're losers until we graduate?" Usagi asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bratz: Sailor Moon Style**

**Chapter Eight**

Mio decided not to let Usagi to intimidate her and decided that if they did show up, she would, of course, do exactly what she had threatened. She walked out on to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to a night of magic. Before we begin, I'd like to introduce you to our illustrious celebrity judges who will be voting for me. I'm totally kidding" She giggled. As the talent show progressed, it was quite obvious that Mio had only picked acts that would be way below hers on the scale. Some of it was excrutiating for the audience to watch. Mio kept glancing at her watch, but the moon-light real girls had yet to arrive. she breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps she had scared Usagi after all. She got into her costume and waited to be announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, live from Carry Nation High, Mio and the mionettes" Mio, Beruche and Kooan stepped out onto the stage and the music started up.

"onna no ko WOW WOW WOW tte saikou!  
>onna no ko WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW tte SUTEKI!<p>

onna no ko nara ha ah ha...  
>kono yo wa a-ha han...<br>kono yo wa subete yeah yeah yeah!  
>tanoshi!<p>

toshigoro ni nareba kikazatte aruku  
>yureru koshitsuki ni kokoro mo yureru FURARAFURA<br>kyuutei no niwa de ougi hirugaesu  
>moeru manazashi ni ondo mo agaru FURARAFURA<p>

chikazuiteE chikazuitE  
>chikayootteE chikayootteE<br>hanasaki gaA hanasaki gaA  
>fureru hoddo fureru hoddoOO<p>

keredo keredo sawatte wa DAME  
>AKOGARE ga umazuite hajiketonde shimau kara<p>

toshigoro ni nareba kikazatte aruku  
>furimaku kaori ni chou mo mai odoru<br>FURAFURA FURAFURA FURAFURA FURARAFURA!"

After the song, Mio smiled, still not having seen the other girls. "Wasn't that awesome?" She asked. "Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, let's see who you have chosen as this year's most talented student at Carry Nation High. Judges, the envelope, please"

"Wait a minute" a voice said. She turned to see Usagi strutting down the center aisle. "There's still one more act"

"No, the show is over, with a capital over" Mio snapped.

"Hey, listen, the girls signed up, they deserve the right to perform" Motoki stood up.

"Oh, please. I know the rules, but thanks anyway" Mio said snidely.

"Hey, That's my boyfriend you're talking to. You will not disrespect him like that" Makoto said from the back of the theatre.

"Have you considered anger management?" Mio asked.

"Oh, Meredith. Bag it" Rei snapped. "Introduce us, Mako-chan"

"Wait!" Mio said. "Are you sure you want to do this to your friends, Usagi?" Usagi merely glared at her.

"Well, then, it is my responsibility, as your student body president, to let you know who these brats really are"

"Exhibit A, the smart one" A picture of Ami appeared on the screen. She was dressed in a plaid skirt and white blouse and was wearing her glasses. "She lies to her mother, to her teachers, and to you. This is who you think she is. This is who she really is" She posted another picture of Ami, and in this one, Ami was dress in the outfit that Rei had modified at the party. The other girls were pissed, Ami didn't normally dress like that. Ami took the floor.

"Here's the deal, I am not that girl Mio just showed you, I do well in school, I love my parents and my classes. That dress is a dress I wore to a party, and I dress like that for special occasions"

"Pathetic, isn't it?" Mio smirked. "Well, nowhere as pathetic as this. Exhibit B, the soccer jock. When she desperately needed a job, my family was kind enough to offer her employment as our maid. And how did she repay this kindness? By stealing my favorite, most beloved dolly. Ow. Still hurts" Makoto took the floor.

"Look, it's true. I did clean Mio's house" She said. "I live on my own, my parents died when I was six years old. I needed the money, but I never took Mio's doll"

"Actually, I did" another voice came. A young girl walked on the stage, it was Mio's cousin. "You were using it as a doorstop" This opened a doorway for many confessions.

"I eavesdropped on my sister. And then I betrayed her. Usagi, I'm very sorry" Shingo said.

"Most of my friends think I'm a tough jock, but I've been taking ballet since I was 5" Tomoko admitted. "And you know what? I like it"

"Mio, this one's for you" The girls got on the stage and the curtain closed, so that they could get into thier costumes. Rei had decided to color code the costumes with thier planets.

Usagi was wearing a dress similar to her princess dress, but it was only knee length. Her long blonde hair was in a single braid down her back with bits of silver in it. She was also wearing silver knee high boots.

Rei was wearing a blood red floor length dress with a slit on each side that reached up to her hip, and she wore red high heels. Her long black hair had red highlights in it.

Makoto was wearing a green dress that went to her knees over a pair of jeans. Over the jeans she wore green knee high boots. Her brown hair was not in a ponytail this time and had green highlights.

Minako was wearing an orange mini-skirt and orange top and orange heels in the style of her senshi heels. her long blonde hair did not have the normal bow in it now, instead it had orange highlights.

Ami was wearing a long blue skirt, blue boots and blue top. Her blue hair had darker blue streaks in it.

Usagi: kobore ochisou na hodo ni  
>jukushiteru kokoro wo<br>Ami: o-tagai kakushiteru no wa  
>koko ira de yameyou<p>

Minako: "suki sa" to hitokoto ieba  
>mune ga toki wo kizami<br>Rei: yoake ga tobira hiraite  
>umi kaze wo maneku<p>

All(parentheses Usagi): See me, (HAATO BIITO ga)

Hear me, (SHIGUNARU daseba)

Touch me, (shinsen na PAWAA michite kuru yo)

All: minogasanai akiramenai  
>yume ni todoku made wa<br>So, mou sugu soko ni boku-tachi no jidai

All: kinou janai ashita janai  
>ima kono shunkan sa<br>Yes, kanashimi mo shiawase no ichibu dakara

Everyone cheered when they were done. The principal walked up on to the stage.

"You were all absolutely wonderful" He took the envelope from the judges.

"And the winner is...the Moon-Light Real girls!" Everyone cheered loudly and Usagi and her friends jumped up and down excitedly. Mio crossed her arms in a huff. A man walked on the stage and over to her.

"Mio. Tomoki Chihiro, Vice President, MTV Networks in Japan. Great show" He said.

"Thank you" Mio said, smiling.

"I caught your MTV My party is better than yours, and it's got the best numbers to date. You in the pool. Outrageous" Mio nodded.

"My idea" She said quickly.

"Smart girl" Tomoki said. He then turned to Usagi and friends. Oh, but you five girls, whoa. You have got superstar written all over you" He said.

"They do?" Mio asked, in disbelief.

"Without question. We're having a movie premiere next Saturday night. How would you girls like to be the featured act on the red carpet?" He asked. Mio's face fell.

"Two words. Uh, duh!" Minako said.

"Fantastic. We'll be in touch" He handed them his card and walked away.

"Oh, my God, the red carpet!" Minako cried, freaking out. it was a dream come true.

"Oh, my God, the scholarship!" Rei said.

"Which..." Usagi said slowly. "We want to give to you, Makoto. You're going to college, no ifs, ands, or buts" makoto stared at her friends in disbelief.

"For real?" She asked. They nodded and Usagi handed her the scholarship.

"Oh, I love you guys!" Makoto said, pulling them into a hug. "We are truly best friends forever"

The next week, they performed on the red carpet and afterwards, recieved a record deal with one of the top agencies in Japan. And with Mio out of the school, Rei ran for student body president and was the best president they had had in a long time. The cliques were broken up and everyone was happy.


End file.
